Count On Him Forever And More
by BloodSecrets
Summary: One shot. Pre-Magic Games. Erza was thinking about Jellal, it still hurt to think about him. Gray saw her crying. what happens when she turns around and sees him? it's better than the summary. PLEASE read, it's even for Jerza fans who are open minded on the GrayxErza pairings! :D


Hey! It's my first story ever :D hope you like it~ please review but no pressure XD. NB: Erza and Gray are my ultimate favorite pairings! But anyway~ Enjoy!

The sun was setting, casting a golden light onto the streets and houses of Magnolia. The sky was a stunning mixture of blue, pink, orange and lavender. People milled in the city, routinely getting ready for the fall of night. The view from a distant cliff was breathtaking.

But it did nothing to comfort the young woman on the cliff.  
Tears leaked down her face as she sat with her hands wrapped around her knees. Lovely scarlet hair drifted in the wind as her shoulders heaved. No one knew where she was. Except one boy.

He had noticed how subdued she had been lately and had kept an eye on her. Now he stood a little ways behind her, partially concealed by the shadow of a large boulder. His glossy black hair fell over his eyes as her watched her with an impassive expression.

After a while, Erza stood up and brushed away her tears. She had noticed that the sun touched the horizon and she didn't want to make her friends worry. It was getting late.  
She turned around then and started, shocked. She had just spotted Gray standing there watching her.

"Gray-" She began, remembering that it had always been him that caught her crying; even when she was a little girl.  
Gray stared at her, guessing that her sorrow had something to do with Jellal.  
"How long have you been there?" Erza asked.  
"Long enough." Gray replied. He then turned around to leave.  
Erza instinctively reached a hand out toward him.

"Gray," She repeated, touching his bare arm.  
Without turning around Gray said, "What, Erza?"  
Her arm fell to her side, her previous depression creeping onto her. "It was Jellal's birthday today." She explained. "I-I was remembering how we used to climb to the top of the Tower of Heaven, and swear that one day we would be free-"  
"You don't get it!" Gray suddenly burst out passionately. He spun around and grabbed her by her shoulders. His dark blue eyes bored themselves into hers  
If she hadn't been so shocked, Erza would have told him to put on clothes. Or she would've slapped him for touching her when she wasn't wearing any armor. Instead she stared, redness creeping onto her cheeks under his intense stare.  
"You belong to Fairy Tail, now!" Gray said fiercely. "This is where you belong! We will protect you! You don't have to cry for him anymore. You've got Lucy and Happy and Natsu! You've got me. We are always here for you! I am always here for you! Stop holding onto him and let go. And just please, please stop crying Erza! Please, I'm tired of you crying. Just stop crying." Gray pleaded, resting his head against hers.

Erza remained silent, shocked. She had never seen Gray so anguished.  
And she didn't like to see him so hurt either. He was one of her closest friends and had always been just where she needed him to be. She cared about hi. And he proved that he cared about her.

Erza tilted her head and moved closer to Gray so that her head rested on his shoulder next to his neck, and her hands on his chest.  
Gray stiffened in shock at the contact. It swirled up feelings in his chest that he didn't recognize. Then, hesitantly, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, embracing her to him. He breathed in the scent of her hair, savoring how enticing it was. Just like she was.

Erza's heart thumped and her cheeks heated up again. But she didn't mind. She felt as though she really wouldn't mind much of anything. As long as Gray was near her. For an ice-mage she found him very warm.  
"Thank you Gray," Erza murmured, her breath brushing his neck

They stood like that for a very long time. Neither of them minding much. The sun had almost completely sunk when Gray's stomach rumbled loudly.  
His ace reddened in embarrassment as Erza laughed, her breath tickling his skin.

"I guess I'm pretty hungry, too." Erza said. She leaned back and dropped her hands.  
Gray took the hint, his hands following in suit; and falling to his sides.  
"Come on." Erza said a playful smile on her lips. "I'll treat you to diner.  
"Your treat?" Gray verified, half turning to walk to the town.  
"My treat." Erza confirmed, then added after a pause. "You can pay next time."  
Gray stopped and said with a wider smile, "Sure."

They began walking in silence, each wrapped up in their on thoughts about ach other.

Gray was pondering how the day had started normally; bickering with Natsu, teasing Lucy, annoying Happy. Yet now he was alone with Erza, who had just fallen into his arms a minute ago. There was a feeling in his chest that he'd never felt before, and he was secretly cheering on the inside because there would be a 'next time'…

Erza was considering how easy everything was with Gray as opposed to how it used to be with Jellal, whenever she saw him. It was also notable how often her eyes rifted to Gray, then to his bare chest, then she would blush and glance the other way. But what about Gray? Was his feelings to her brotherly, or something else? And why would it bother her if it was the first?

Then Gray took her hand, eyes sparkling and she seriously doubted that it was the second. The thought made her happier than it should.

Gray's heart fluttered when Erza gave him a breath-taking smile.  
Maybe not now, today, but someday soon she would she would be his because she knew that she could count on him forever and more.

TuT I love Gray and Erza TuT! Hope you enjoyed and that it wasn't too OOC :'( Personally, I'm proud of this one! But anyway~ Juvia would slaughter me if she read this! Lol!  
Till next fanfic, BloodSecrets:D


End file.
